Sonic's chaotic adventure in Equestria
by master zeal
Summary: Sonic and his friends are thrown into an unknown world by Eggman. Now they have to find a way back home with the help of some new friends. Will they make it back home? Will they even want to? Find out in...well this story I guess. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic, tails, and knuckles were running through eggman's fortress "yo tails, are we close" sonic asked. Tails looked down at his miles electric "yes, I got six chaos emerald readings in that room ahead" he said, pointing to a large metal door. They stopped in front of it "now how to get inside" sonic said. Knuckles stepped up, pounding his fists together "i got it" he said.

After three punches to the door, it broke open. They walked inside and saw eggman behind a wall of glass "ah well if It isn't sonic, I was expecting you" he said. Sonic smirked at him "alright eggy what giant evil robot am I destroying this time" he asked. Eggman laughed "no robot this time, for you see I now have a better way of getting rid of you" he said while pointing to his right "behold". They looked to see a giant metal ring "this is my dimensional transporter, in a couple of minutes it will suck you in and you'll be out of my hair forever" he explained.

Sonic, tails, and knuckles looked back at the door to see that it had been sealed. They all started looking around for some way out. Sonic was checking the door while tails was looking for a vent. Knuckles Walked up to the glass. Eggman laughed at him "this is no normal glass, try as you might you can't break it" he said. Knuckles punched it and a small crack appeared. Eggman look scared as knuckles smiled. He started punching it repeatedly. Eggman started panicking so he started up the machine. A portal appeared and started sucking them in. tails started to get sucked up but sonic grabbed his hand "gotcha buddy" he said. knuckles was almost through the glass. Sonic started to lose his grip. Tails finally slipped and fell through the portal "TAILS" sonic yelled as he jumped into the portal. With one last punch the glass shattered but knuckles was sucked up along with eggman.

It was dark out and Fluttershy was feeding her birds "here you go, enjoy" a red light appeared in the sky. The light started falling into the everfree forest. Fluttershy was panicking "should I check that out. No I can't. But what if it's important. But what if it's dangerous" She said. She tried to calm down "come on fluttershy you can do this" she said quietly as she walked into the forest. After a minute of walking she heard the sound of someone struggling. She hid behind a tree and peeked out. she saw a red creature surrounded by timber wolves. The creature seemed injured, like it would fall over any second. Fluttershy worked up a bit of courage and flew to it. When she got there it was already unconscious. She grabbed it and flew out of there as fast as she could. She got inside her cottage and put him on the couch. She ran around looking for her medical supplies. She gathered them and hurried back to it "o-okay, I can do this"

twilight was at the library reading a physics book. She was interrupted when some light got in her eyes "spike stop with that light" she complained. Spike walked into the room "that wasn't me" he said. Twilight looked out the window at a yellow light falling from the sky "what the hay is that" she pointed. Spike yawned "don't know, but I'm going to sleep" he said while walking away. Twilight stopped him "spike, we have to check it out" she said. He rolled his eyes "do I have to" he asked. Twilight put him on her back "yes" she said as she ran out the door. They got to where it landed "do you see anything spike" she asked. Spike pointed ahead of them "over there" he said. She walked over to see a yellow creature laying face up on the ground "what is that" spike asked. Twilight looked it over "i don't know, it's unconscious but it doesn't seem injured" she said. Spike looked a bit scared "come on twilight let's just leave it" he said. Twilight shook her head "no we're taking it with us, think about everything we can learn by studying it" she picked it up with her magic. Spike sighed "is that all you can think about" he complained.

rainbow dash was flying around when she saw a blue light ahead. She decided to investigate. When it hit the ground she hid on a cloud. She saw that it was some kind of animal. She was surprised that it was able to survive a fall like that. It had it's head stuck in the ground but after a few seconds it got it's head free. it started to stretch it's legs. Rainbow was about to fly down to it but it dashed off at amazing speeds. Rainbow's jaw dropped, she has never seen something move that fast except for herself of course. She would of chased it now but she was tired so she flew home "I'll find that thing tomorrow and when I do I'll show it speed like it's never seen" she smirked.


	2. Introductions

Knuckles started to slowly wake up. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a house, a house with a lot of animals. He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his arm. He noticed that his arm was bandaged. He grunted in pain. Just then fluttershy walked in with a cup of tea. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw he was awake. She put her tea down and rushed to him "you shouldn't be up, you're still hurt" she said. Knuckles looked at her strangely "who are you and where am i" he said in a stern tone. She backed up silently. Knuckles got annoyed "answer me" he said. Fluttershy backed up to the wall, shaking. Knuckles saw how much he was scaring her. He took a deep breath and calmed down "are you the one who bandaged me up" he asked. She silently nodded her head. He got up from the couch "thank you, would you mind telling me your name" he said. Fluttershy mumbled quietly. Knuckles sighed "you're gonna have to be louder than that" he said. She took in some breath and quickly said "fluttershy" luckily knuckles was able to hear that "I'm knuckles" he said holding his hand out. Fluttershy hesitated but shook his hand.

They then sat down "now can you tell me where I am" he asked. Fluttershy took a sip of her tea "this is my cottage. I live by the everfree forest" she said. Knuckles didn't know what she was talking about. He got up "well I have something to figure out" fluttershy got in front of him "wait you can't leave" she said. Knuckles was surprised by the sudden outburst "why not" he asked. She pointed to his arm "y-you're still hurt" she said. Knuckles shook his head "i can't stay I have to find my friends" he said while heading to the door. Fluttershy was worried about him "i-i can help you" she said. Knuckles turned around "do you know where they are" he asked. Futtershy looked down "no...b-but maybe I can help you look if you want" she offered. Knuckles thought for a second "alright, you know this place better than I do" he said. Fluttershy smiled and walked out the door with him.

Twilight was walking home with spike. Spike was holding a bag of food "twilight are you sure it was a good idea to leave that thing in the library" he asked. They stopped in front of the door "well I needed groceries and you didn't want to stay with it" she said. She started to open the door "besides it's probably still unc-" she stopped. She saw it in a chair, reading a book. It didn't notice her yet "spike look it can read, isn't this exciting" she whispers.

It looked up and saw them "oh hello this must be your home" he said. She walked in "yes it is. It's good to see that you're awake" she said. Tails put the book down and stood up "my name's miles prower but my friends call me tails" he said. Twilight shook his hand "I'm twilight sparkle. Where are you from" she asked. Tails rubbed the back of his neck "i'm actually from a different dimension. Me and my friends were sent to equestria through a portal" he explained. Twilight was really interested now "another dimension, wait how did you know this place is called equestria" she asked. Tails held up the book he was reading "i helped myself to a history book when I woke up" he said. Spike walked out from behind twilight "sorry to interrupt but my name is spike" he greeted. Twilight smiled nervously "oh sorry spike I forgot you were here" she said. She then turned to tails "wait you said your friends are here too" she asked. Tails nodded "most likely, unless they escaped before it sucked them in" he said. Twilight was excited to see more of his kind "me and my friends can help you find them" she offered. Tails smiled "really! thanks" the then walked outside.

Rainbow dash was flying around trying to find that thing from last night "where is that rodent" she growled. she saw a blue streak ahead. She grinned and sped up. She started flying next to him "who do you think you are" she asked. Sonic looked at her and smiled "i think I'm sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive" he said cockily. Rainbow scoffed at him "fastest, ha you wish. I'm the fastest flyer in all of equestria" she said. sonic raised an eye brow "oh sounds like someone wants to race" he said.

She chuckled "you got guts to challenge me to a race, you're on" she said. They stopped to face each other "just tell me where we're racing" he said. Rainbow shook her head "no we're not racing without an audience" she said. Sonic nodded "i like that idea" he said. Rainbow started to fly again "follow me. By the way the names rainbow dash" she said. Sonic ran with her.


	3. Getting settled in

Tails, twilight, and spike were walking around ponyville. Tails didn't like the attention he was getting from the other ponies "uh twilight why is everyone looking at me" he asked. Twilight noticed all the eyes on him "they just aren't use to seeing something like you" she answered "just try to ignore them". She pointed ahead of them "hey look it's fluttershy and ...who is that" she asked. Tails looked over to where she was pointing "knuckles" he said happily. He started spinning his tails and flew over to him "he can fly" spike asked with his mouth agape. Tails landed in front of knuckles "hey I'm glad I found you" he said. Knuckles was happy to see him again "good to see that you're safe" he said.

Twilight and spike caught up to tails "oh yeah this is twilight sparkle and her assistant spike" he said. Knuckles put his hand on fluttershy's back and startled her a bit "I guess we both made friends, this is fluttershy" he said. Before they could talk anymore sonic and rainbow dash stopped in front of them "twilight I'm gonna have the best race ever, everypony needs to be there" She yelled in her face. Twilight was very confused "what are you talking about" she asked. Rainbow pointed to sonic "oh you found another one" twilight said. Rainbow looked back to see the other two "what" she said. Twilight thought for a second and got an idea "hey, why don't we all go back to the library to sort all this out. Rainbow gather the others" rainbow nodded and dashed off.

After a while the mane six and the mobians were all together at the library. Twilight explained that they were creatures from another dimension. Twilight finished explaining "does anyone have any questions. Rarity nodded her head "may I ask why you decided to come here" she asked. Sonic stepped up to explain "we didn't come here on purpose, a mad scientist sent us here" he said. Applejack adjusted her hat "a mad scientist, sounds bad" she said. Pinkie pie jumped up "why is he so mad, ooh maybe you should tell him a joke, that always brightens my day" she said. The three decided to ignore pinkie's comment "anyway we need to help them find a way home" twilight said. The rest of the ponies agreed. "good, there is one more thing" twilight said "they will need a place to stay while they're here, and I only have room for one".

The group tried to decide who would take who until fluttershy walked up to knuckles "um you're welcome to stay at my cottage if you want" she offered. Knuckles thought for a moment "sure, why not" he said. Rarity walked up to sonic "I'm always happy to help a friend in need, you can stay with me" she said. Sonic gave her a thumbs up "sounds good to me" he said. Tails turned to twilight "you said you had extra room, right" he asked nervously. Twilight giggled "yes and I'd be happy to let you stay with us" she said. They all agreed to meet up again tomorrow. Everyone left after that, leaving tails, twilight, and spike alone.

Spike got up and started to walk off "I'm going to get dinner started" he said. Twilight sat on the couch and started reading, but out of the corner of her eye she saw tails staring at her. She put her book down "is something wrong" she asked. Tails snapped back to reality and blushed "oh I didn't mean to stare. I was just looking at that mark, that's called a cutie mark right" he asked. Twilight was relieved "oh yes, you really did study equestrian history"she said. Twilight closed her book and turned to tails "they symbolize a pony's special talent. Mine represents my proficiency in magic" she said. Tails seemed interested "that's fascinating, you'll have to show me your magic later" he said. Before they could talk anymore spike walked into the room "hey dinner's ready" he said.

Knuckles and fluttershy got back to her cottage "you can make yourself comfortable, I need to feed my animals" she said. She tried to walk away but knuckles stopped her "wait, let me help" he said. She was shocked by his offer "uh that's okay, I can do it alone" she said as she tried to walk away. Knuckles got in her way "it's the least I can do, I won't take no for an answer" he said. Fluttershy smiled brightly "um thank you, the birds are out back you can help feed them" she told him

Sonic walked into rarity's house. He looked around and saw mannequins, dresses, and suits "wow real, um interesting place you got here" he said. Rarity had a look of pride on her face "I know, my designs are top of the line" she said. Sonic took a closer look at one of the suits "so you made all of these" he asked. Rarity nodded "yes, now I'll go get my supplies" she said. Sonic stopped inspecting the suit "wait, supplies" he asked. Rarity started looking through her drawer "yes, after I saw you I had so much inspiration. I must make you and your friends suits" she said. Sonic was surprised "no, I don't need a suit" he said. Rarity started walking into another room "nonsense darling" was all she said. Sonic sighed and leaned on a window. But little did he know someone was watching him from afar. The person looked down at the chaos emerald in it's hand "fool" they said.


	4. A familiar face

The next morning the whole group met at sugar cube corner. Twilight started the conversation "okay before I start does anypony else have a suggestion" she said. Pinkie started waving her hand in the air like a maniac "ooh me, I think we should get balloons, music, oh and maybe a-" pinkie was stopped by twilight "not about that, about how to get them home" she said. Pinkie had a pleading look on her face "please, we haven't had a welcoming party for them yet" she said. Twilight face hoofed "anypony else have any suggestions" she asked.

At that moment someone walked in "I have a suggestion" they said. They all looked at who had burst in. sonic and his friends were shocked "shadow" sonic asked. Shadow walked to their table ignoring sonic "I suggest that you stop goofing off and help me get us home" he said. Sonic put his hands up defensively "whoa slow down, how did you even get here" he asked. Shadow crossed his arms "i came to eggman's fortress after you to find no eggman, no chaos emeralds and a portal to this hell" he said. Tails put his hand to his chin "no eggman and no emeralds, does that mean that they're both here too" he said. Shadow reached behind him and pulled out a green chaos emerald "if this is here, it means he's here and he's probably out there looking for them already" he said. Sonic turned to tails "the miles electric can track the emeralds right" he said. Tails nodded "yes, but it's back at the library. Let's go back there" he said.

They got back to the library and tails picked his up his miles electric. He examined it for a couple of moments "do you want the good news or the bad news first" he asked. shadow was about to speak but pinkie jumped in front of him "good new, no bad news, nonono uh good news" she said. Tails was confused for a moment but shook it off "okay so good news is that I am getting readings for all seven chaos emeralds" he said. Sonic was glad to hear that "what's the bad news" he asked. Tails showed everyone the screen "i don't have a map so the best I can get right now is a general direction" he said. Knuckles growled "is there anything you can do about that" he asked. Tails started pressing buttons on it "well, I can attach it to the top of the library so it can scan and make a map, but that would take about a day or so" he explained. Sonic thought about it for a second "alright you do that and we'll pick this up again tomorrow" sonic said. Tails gave him a thumbs up and flew out the window to get to work.

Shadow didn't seem happy about that news "so, we're suppose to just wait" he said. Pinkie walked up to him and put her hooves on his cheeks "come on turn that frown upside down" she said. Shadow slapped her hooves away from him "get off of me" he growled. Pinkie just smiled at him "don't worry I can smile enough for both of us" she said. Shadow just scoffed. Sonic walked up to shadow "by the way where did you sleep last night" he asked. Shadow shook his head "I didn't" he said. Pinkie gasped "no wonder you're all frowns, don't worry you're welcome at my place. It'll be like a sleep over" she said. Shadow didn't look amused "no" he said. Pinkie nodded "I'll take that as a yes" she said.

Tails flew back though the window "okay by my calculations, it should be done in about twenty and a half hours" he said. Applejack changed the topic "so y'all said that egg fella is here too, is he dangerous" she asked. Tails chuckled "not by himself but he commands an army of robots" he said. Fluttershy backed up a bit "that doesn't sound good" she said. Knuckles smiled at her "don't worry nothing bad will happen as long as we're here" he assured. Sonic put his arm on knuckles "are you trying to impress them knuckle head" he said in a mocking tone. Knuckles growled at him "shut up" he yelled.

Shadow scoffed I'm not spending one more second in this circus" he said as he walked to the door. Pinkie bounced after him "I'll show you to my place so we can have that sleep over" she said. Applejack watched the door "I'm kinda worried for her" she said. Sonic chuckled "he may act cold but deep down he's a good guy" he said. Tails nodded "yeah he's helped us countless times" tails said but the smile on his face disappeared "except when" he trailed off. Twilight noticed the change "_I'll have to ask him about that later_" she thought.

Later that night shadow was sitting on a bed in a mostly pink room. Pinkie walked back into the room "so this is where you'll sleeping" she said. Shadow put his hands on his face "how the hell did she talk me into this" he mumbled. Pinkie got in a bed on the other side of the room "and the best part is, we'll be in the same room so we can talk all night long" she said. Shadow looked up at her "why do you even have two beds if you live alone" he asked. Pinkie laughed "because silly, this scene wouldn't make sense if I only had one" she explained. Shadow just held his head as if he had a headache. He laid down and faced away from pinkie pie "i need sleep" he said. Pinkie nodded "okey dokey lokey, good night" she said. Shadow just ignored her and tried to get some rest.

At the library spike decided to get to sleep while tails and twilight were still downstairs. Twilight waited until spike was gone then got tails' attention "hey tails, there's something I wanted to talk with you about" she said. Tails turned to her and smiled "what is it" he asked. Twilight thought about the best way to phrase it "uh remember earlier when you guys told us that shadow wasn't a bad person" she asked. Tails nodded. Twilight took a deep breath "it seemed like something was bothering you, like a bad memory" she said.

Tails smiled faltered "um yes" tails gulped "me and my friends were in space and we met a girl named...cosmo" he looked down when he said that name. He recovered and continued "shadow tried to attack her and I tried to protect her, he...almost killed her" he said. Twilight gasped "why would he do that" she asked. Tails found it hard to continue talking "our enemy placed spy equipment on her, but that wasn't her fault" he said. Twilight saw that he started to tear up "and then a bit after that, cosmo...sacrificed herself for us" he said. Tears were now flowing from his eyes. He put his hands over his eyes "cosmo, she was...special to me" he said. Twilight wrapped him up in a hug. Tails looked down at her to see that she was also crying. Tails returned the hug. After a minute twilight let him go and wiped the last of the tears out of her eyes "I'm sorry for making you relive that" she apologized. Tails chuckled slightly "it's okay, I think it helped to get it out" he said. Twilight was looking into his eyes. She then noticed how close they were. She backed up and her face reddened "_at least he didn't notice that_" she thought. She got up from the couch "I'm going to go to sleep, good night" she said as she hurried upstairs. Tails looked at the top of the stairs with a questioning look, but then he just smiled and got ready to sleep.


	5. The plan

Twilight woke up early the next morning. She looked at the couch down stairs to see that tails was still asleep. She quietly walked past him and out the door. She remembered what happened last night. She walked over to rarity's boutique and knocked on the door. After a few seconds rarity opened the door "oh twilight, what brings you here so early darling" she asked. Twilight blushed "is anypony else here" she asked. Rarity's curiosity was peaked "no, sweetie bell is at school and sonic went for a morning run with rainbow dash" she said. Twilight nodded "good, may I come in" she asked. Rarity stepped out of her way "oh how rude of me, of course come on in dear" she said.

Twilight walked in and sat down on her couch. Rarity sat on a chair facing twilight "so what can I do for you" she asked. Twilight looked slightly nervous "something weird happened between me and tails" she admitted. Rarity was very interested now "you and tails, do tell" she said. Twilight looked around to make sure no one was around "I was talking to him when...things got sad and I ended up hugging him" she said. Rarity was slightly disappointed "twilight, that's not weird. That's just your caring nature" she said.

Twilight's face reddened slightly "that's not it" she said "afterwards I started staring into his eyes and my heart was beating so fast and my face got really hot" she explained. Rarity's face lit up "oh darling I know what happened" she said. Twilight look hopeful "you do" she asked. Rarity giggled "you have a crush on tails" she said. Twilight's eyes shot open "c-crush" she exclaimed. Rarity put a hoof in the air "you've come to the right pony" rarity said. Twilight started to panic "are you sure that I have a crush" she asked. Rarity nodded "yes, and don't worry I'll help you" she said. Twilight calmed down "thanks rarity" she said.

Sonic and rainbow dash stopped running in the middle of ponyville "that was a good morning workout" sonic said. Rainbow landed next to him "yeah, I can't wait for us to race" she said. Sonic looked at something to his right and laughed. Rainbow tried to see what he saw "what did you see" she asked. Sonic pointed to shadow walking with pinkie bouncing next to him. Rainbow stifled a laugh "let's go see how he's doing" she said and they walked up to them. Sonic got shadow's attention "hey, I see you made a friend out of pinkie" he said. Shadow looked exhausted "She. Won't. Leave. Me. Alone." he said. Rainbow giggled "well pinkie seems to be having a good time" she pointed out. Pinkie smiled brightly "yeah, shaddy is so funny" she said. Shadow cringed slightly "don't call me that" he said. Pinkie burst out laughing "see I told you he was funny" she said.

Later that day everyone met up at the library. Twilight walked up to tails who was looking at his miles electric "hey tails" she said. Tails looked up at her and smiled "hey I think the map is finished" he said. Sonic walked up to them "so what's the plan, buddy" he asked. Tails put the map on the table "well I think the best idea is to send two people to each location for now to get five, and we can get the last one after" he said.

Sonic put a thumb up "sounds good, now where am I going" he asked. Tails looked at the map "well here is one you can grab" he said. Twilight looked at the map "that seems to be in ghastly gorge, you might want to take rainbow dash with you" she said. Sonic walked up and put his arm around rainbow dash "sound good with you dash" he said. Rainbow nodded "yeah let's do it" she said. Tails and twilight looked back at the map "there's one in the everfree forest, fluttershy can you get that one" she asked. Fluttershy looked scared, but knuckles put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry I'll be right there with you" he assured. Fluttershy nodded "y-yes I can do it" she said. Twilight pointed at the map "hey this one is actually near sweet apple acres, applejack" she said. Applejack adjusted her hat "i got it" she said. Rarity walked up to her "I'll join you" she said. Twilight glanced back at the map "hey this one is in canterlot, I grew up there so I'll get that one" she said. Tails looked at the location "I'll come with you then, I want to see where you grew up" he said. Twilight smiled at him. Rarity was watching them "cute" she mumbled. Shadow walked up to them "tell me where I'm going" he said. Twilight took a look at the map "there is one near rockville, pinkie knows where that is" she said. Shadow looked over to pinkie and back to twilight "you've got to be kidding" he said. Twilight shook her head and pinkie hopped over "rockville is a great place you're going to love it" she said. Shadow gave up "fine" he said in a angry tone. Twilight got everyone's attention "okay everypony has their location. We'll meet up here afterwards" she said as everyone headed out.


	6. K & F

Knuckles and fluttershy made it to the entrance to the everfree forest. Fluttershy was shaking in fear but she saw the confidence on knuckles face so she tried to put on a brave face. Knuckles looked at her "are you ready, flutters" he asked. She smiled and nodded at him "that's what I'm talking about" he said and started walking in with fluttershy following close behind. Fluttershy looked around her "so how are we going to find it" she asked. Knuckles kept walking forward "I can sense the emeralds, so I should be able to find it pretty fast" he said.

After a few minutes they came to a clearing and fluttershy stopped "this is where you were attacked by those timberwolves" she pointed out. Knuckles nodded and looked around "yeah and you saved me, that was pretty brave of you" he said. Flutter blushed and shook her head "n-no I wasn't brave, I was very scared" she corrected. Knuckles looked surprised at her "but you did it anyway didn't you, that's real bravery" he said. Fluttershy had never thought of it that way "thank you knuckles, that's very sweet of you to say" she said.

The two decided to leave the area and continue looking for the emerald. After another few minutes of walking knuckles stopped and put his hand in front fluttershy "wait, do you hear that" he asked. Fluttershy didn't know what he was hearing "what is it" she asked. Knuckles grabbed fluttershy's hoof and pulled her behind a tree. Knuckles had her held close to him. Fluttershy was blushing "w-what's happening" she said. Knuckles shushed her and poked his head out of cover "just as I thought, badniks" he said as he saw a group of buzz bombers and motto bugs. Fluttershy saw them and panicked "are those eggmans robots" she asked.

Knuckles nodded "yeah, stay here I'll take care of them" he said, as he ran toward them. He jumped on a unsuspecting motto bug and punched through it. He looked up to see a buzz bomber charging a laser. Knuckles picked up the broken motto bug and threw it at the buzz bomber, taking it out. He then jumped and punched the head off of the next buzz bomber. He landed an kicked the next motto bug into a tree. Fluttershy was watching from the tree. She was amazed by his ability to fight, but she also wanted to help in some way.

Knuckles was almost finished with them. He punched one motto bug but another motto bug came out of nowhere and knocked him down. He was on his back looking at the motto bug charging at him and to his right a buzz bomber was charging a blast. Knuckles knew he could dodge either one of them but not both. Futtershy flew out of her hiding spot and rammed into the buzz bomber with enough force to knock it over. That gave knuckles the chance to punch the motto bug away. Knuckles got up and walked to fluttershy. She looked apologetic "I'm sorry I didn't stay put I jus-" she stopped when knuckles put his hand on her head. He gave her a gentle pet on the head "good job flutters" he said.

Knuckles looked behind him as if something got his attention. Fluttershy looked to where he was staring "what, is there more" she said. Knuckles shook his head "no, I sense the emerald it's close" he said. He walked a bit and looked behind a bush "jackpot" he said. He grabbed it and showed it to fluttershy "here it is, open your bag" he said. Fluttershy opened her bag and knuckles put it in. knuckles started walking back towards the entrance "flutters come on let's head back" he said. Fluttershy caught up to him and walked next to him.


	7. A & R

Applejack and rarity just got on to sweet apple acres. Rarity looked around "so where should we look first" she said. Applejack started walking in a random direction "well we ain't finding anything by standing around" she said. They started walking through the trees. They started looking around the trees for the emerald but after a few minutes of finding nothing rarity stopped "it's going to take forever to search like this" she said.

Applejack looked back at her "if you have a better idea then speak up" she said. Rarity thought for a second "we can check your house" she offered. Applejack rolled her eyes "you just want to take a break, don't you" she asked. The only answer she got was a pleading smile. Applejack sighed "fine, let's take five" she said while walking to the farm house. Rarity walked behind her. When they got close to the house the heard a noise come from the barn. The noise sounded like something breaking. Applejack looked at the barn "applebloom better not be playing in the barn again" she said as she walked towards it with rarity.

Applejack opened the barn door to see a group of badniks "are these those evil robot things that they were talking about" she said. Rarity pointed at one a crabmeat that was holding something "look that one has the emerald" she said. The badniks ran towards them. Applejack bucked a motto bug as rarity picked a crabmeat up with her magic and threw it at the wall. Rarity used a magic blast on a motto bug. Applejack grabbed her lasso and threw it over a buzz bomber, pulling it to the ground. Applejack saw the crabmeat holding the chaos emerald walk out of the barn. She pointed to the exit "rarity go get that one, I'll take care of these ones" she said.

Rarity ran out of the barn and saw the crabmeat running away. She ran after it. She got close and grabbed the emerald out of it's claw. She hovered it over to her face "what a fabulous gem" she admired. She had forgotten about the crabmeat and it was coming back for her. Rarity looked up to see a claw coming at her. Rarity ducked in time but it clipped some of her mane. She saw the hair fall to the floor. She was filled with anger "do you know how long it takes me to get my mane done in the morning" she yelled as she picked up a big rock. She started repeatedly smashing it with the rock "an hour, a full hour and I had it perfect. But you just had to ruin it" she yelled. After she was finished with it, the crabmeat was nothing but scraps.

Applejack caught up to her "hey, are you alright" she asked. Rarity was still steaming "no I'm not alright, look at what it did to me" she said. Applejack looked her up and down "uh there is nothing wrong with you" she said. Rarity calmed down "thank you for trying to spare my feelings, but I know the truth" she said as she started walking back to ponyville. Applejack was confused but followed her anyway.


	8. T & T

Tails and twilight were at the train station. The train just stopped to let them in. They walked in and sat down "so you grew up in canterlot" tails asked. Twilight nodded "yeah I lived there before coming to live in ponyville" she answered. Tails looked out the window "how long will it take to get there" he asked. Twilight thought for a moment "about a hour and a half" she said. Tails got comfortable "I'm gonna get some sleep on the way" he said. twilight nodded "okay, I'll let you know when we get there" she said. After a few minutes she looked over to him to see that he was asleep. She smiled at him. The train turned causing tails to lay on twilight's shoulder. She was slightly embarrassed, but she looked up to see a few ponies staring at her. She had to deal with that the whole way there.

Once they got to canterlot twilight woke tails up and they got out of the train. Tails looked around at the place "wow this looks like a nice place" he said as they walked around. Twilight got his attention "what does your miles electric say about the location of the emerald" she asked. Tails pulled it out and turned a knob "it's in this large building" he said while pointing at the map. Twilight looked at it and gasped "that's princess celestia's castle" she said. Tails nodded "alright let's get over there" he said.

When they got to the castle entrance they were stopped by guards "halt" they said. Twilight was surprised "what the hay guys, you know me" she said. The guards nodded "we know you" they pointed to tails "but we don't know that strange creature" they said. Twilight got annoyed "don't insult my friend like that" she said. The guards stepped aside "apologies, we didn't know he was your friend" they said. Twilight walked in with tails. He looked at her with a shocked face "what was that back there" he asked. Twilight giggled "I'm the princess's student, so I'm allowed in" she said. Tails chuckled.

They came to a large door. Twilight stopped "okay so the princess is behind this door, so be respectful, alright" she said. Tails nodded and they opened the door. Celestia was in the middle of the room and they walked to her "hello princess" she greeted. Celestia smiled at her "hello twilight, nice of you to drop in" she said. Celestia looked at tails "and who would this be" she asked. Tails bowed slightly "my name is miles prower but my friends call me tails" he said. Celestia nodded to him "nice to meet you tails" she said.

Celestia turned back to twilight "so, to what do I owe the pleasure" she asked. Twilight cleared her throat "have you seen a emerald with a strange power" she asked. Celestia was surprised to hear that "why yes but it had a strong chaotic energy so I kept it to run some tests" she said. Twilight and tails smiled "is there anyway I can have it, my friend here needs it" she asked. Celestia turned to tails "are you aware of what it does" she asked. Tails nodded "yes it turns ones thoughts into power whether good or bad. It can also power machines" he explained. Celestia thought for a second "i guess I can give it to you, let me go get it for you" she said. She left to another room and came out with the emerald floating with her. She handed it to tails "thank you princess" he said. Celestia giggled "no need for formality, we're friends now call me celestia" she said. Tails laughed nervously "okay thanks celestia" he said. Celestia smiled contently "let me walk you out" she said as she started walking. Twilight and tails followed.

Once they got outside she faced them "it was nice to see you twilight, you too tails" she said. She was going to head back inside but she saw ponies running in fear "what's going on" she asked. Tails and twilight looked back to see badniks coming to them "badniks, celestia stay back" tails said as he ran in. he ran towards a caterkiller and whipped it with his tails. He took to the air and jumped onto the back of a buzz bomber. He opened a panel and after tinkering, it fell to the floor. He faced a motto bug but it was destroyed with a magic blast from twilight. She smiled at tails "i can't let you fight alone" she said. Tails nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Twilight grabbed a caterkiller with her magic and threw it at a buzz bomber. Tails jumped on another buzz bomber and used it's blaster to take out several badniks before deactivating it. Tails and twilight looked around to see that they were all gone. Tails put his hand up and twilight slapped it with her hoof.

Celestia walked up to them "congratulations, please accept my most humble thanks" she said. The ponies around them started stomping in applause. Tails blushed "uh it was nothing" he said. Ponies crowded him, thanking him. Twilight was going to help him until celestia pulled her close to whisper to her "I now know what you see in him" she said. Twilight blushed "what, how did you know" she asked. Celestia giggled "am I wrong" she asked. Twilight tried to avoid eye contact "no" she said quietly. Celestia nodded "good luck" she said and winked. Twilight smiled and then ran to go help tails. Celestia watched them "they grow up so fast" she said.


	9. S & R

Sonic and rainbow dash were running/flying to ghastly gorge. They got there pretty fast "dash, is there anything I need to know before jumping in there" sonic said. Rainbow shook her head. Sonic gave a thumbs up "cool" he said before jumping in. rainbow panicked and flew down and caught him "i didn't think you literally meant jump" she said while landing on the floor of the gorge.

Sonic stood up and looked around "alright let's get looking" he said. He started walking around with rainbow. Sonic looked ahead and saw some giant holes in the walls "let's check over there" he said as he ran over to them. He saw that there were some metal scraps in front of one of the large holes. He peaked into the hole and saw something shining in one of them. He turned to rainbow "that's probably it" he said as he started to walk in.

Rainbow just then remembered what lived in these hole "wait I don't think you want to go in there" she warned. Sonic dismissed her worries "it's fine, I'll just be in and out" he said before getting swallowed by a giant eel. Rainbow's jaw hung open "sonic" she yelled. After a few seconds the eel looked like it was in pain. It began coughing until it spit sonic into the air and he landed next to rainbow "you rang" he asked.

Sonic wiped himself off "you ready to take this thing down" he asked. Rainbow nodded and they both speed off towards it. Sonic ran up it's body and stood on it's head "look at view from up here" he said. The eel bashed it's head into the wall to try and get rid of him but sonic jumped off right on time. Rainbow got it's attention by flying in front of it "hey look over here" she taunted. The eel tried to snap at her but it missed. Rainbow took that chance to fly around the eel multiple times to make it dizzy. Sonic put his hands up "dash, take me up" he said. Rainbow swooped down and sonic hopped on her. They flew high into the sky when sonic jumped off and rolled into a ball. He landed on the eel's head with amazing force.

The eel retreated back into it's hole. Sonic and rainbow dash landed on the ground. Sonic chuckled "too easy" he said. He walked into the hole and came back holding the red chaos emerald. Rainbow celebrated "yes we got the emerald and beat an eel, I can't wait to tell the others about this" she said. Sonic nodded as he got on rainbow dash "giddy up" he said. Rainbow growled "if you say that again I'll leave you in here" she said as she took off towards ponyville.


	10. S & P

Shadow was running at high speeds to rockville. He had pinkie hanging off of his head as he ran. Shadow was hoping she would fall off at some point. To shadow's disappointment he had gotten to his destination and she was still on him "get off" he commanded. Pinkie hopped off and started bouncing "i wanna go again" she said. Shadow rolled his eyes "just look for the emerald" he said. Pinkie got very excited "ooh it's like hide and seek only instead of ponies it's an object" pinkie gasped "it's like a Easter egg hunt" she said. Shadow tried his best to ignore her. Pinkie started walking next to him "so what are we looking for again" pinkie asked.

Shadow shook his head in disappointment "the chaos emerald" he said. He started walking ahead of her. After a few minutes shadow noticed that pinkie hasn't been talking "_it's a nice change of pace_" he thought. Shadow pulled his emerald out and it was glowing "it must be close" he said. He held the emerald in front of him while turning to find it. He stopped when it was glowing the brightest. He looked up to see pinkie with the chaos emerald in her mouth. He snatched it from her "when the hell did you get this" he said. Pinkie chuckled "when you reminded me what we were looking for" she said with a big smile. Shadow growled "why didn't you tell me" he said. Pinkie pointed to her face "i had it in my mouth" she said.

Shadow was about to say something but stopped. He turned away from her "let's just get back" he said. He was about to run off but he looked back to see pinkie talking to some badniks. He saw the motto bug she was talking to about to attack. He quickly pulled out his emerald "chaos control" he said and in a flash he had kicked the motto bug. Pinkie shot an accusing glare at shadow "hey I was trying to make a friend" she said. Shadow dismissed her argument "they're badniks, stay back" he commanded. Pinkie saluted "sir yes sir" she said.

Shadow turned back to the group of badniks. He ran up to a catterkiller and ax kicked it in half. He pointed the emerald at a buzz bomber "chaos spear" he said as the buzz bomber was destroyed. As he was fighting he didn't notice a group of motto bugs made their way to pinkie. Pinkie smiled at them "hi as much a I want to be friends, we have to fight" she said. Pinkie pulled a canon out of nowhere. She pulled a string and confetti shot out with enough force to blow a mottobug into another one. She put on a black belt and got into a karate pose. Two motto bugs charged at her. She chopped both of them in half. Another came at her from behind. She turned around and gave it a roundhouse kick. Shadow finished the last badnik. He turned to pinkie to see her sitting in a pile of scrap metal "that was fun" she said. Shadow shook it off and turned around "we have the emerald, let's go" he said. Pinkie took her place on his head. Shadow's face reddened slightly but he started running towards ponyville.


	11. Gathering

Tails and twilight got off of the train and started walking back to the library. Tails looked to twilight "so do you think that the others were successful" he asked. Twilight nodded "i have faith in our friends" she said. Tails smiled "you're right I've known sonic, knuckles, and shadow for a long time, I believe in them" he said. Twilight frowned when she heard shadow's name. She was trying not to hold that story tails told her against him but it was hard for her. Tails got her attention "hey twilight are you okay, you were frowning" he said. Twilight smiled nervously "yup I'm great, nothing wrong" she said. Tails wanted to press farther but they had already made it to the library, he'll ask about it later. Twilight opened the door and walked in to see everyone else waiting.

Sonic hopped off the couch and approached tails "hey buddy how did the mission go" he asked. Tails smiled and pulled out his emerald "it went great" tails remembered something "by the way we encountered some badniks" he said. Sonic chuckled "so did everyone else, except for me and dash, thanks to some giant eels" he said. Twilight walked up to him "does that mean that eggman also has some way of tracking the chaos emeralds" she asked. Tails thought for a short moment, then he pulled out his miles electric "just as I thought" he said. Twilight raised an eyebrow "what is it" she asked. Tails showed them the screen "I'm not getting a reading from the last emerald" he said. Twilight gasped "what happened" she asked. Tails turned the screen back to him "there are two reasons why I wouldn't be able to track it. 1. it's deep underground or 2. it's high in the sky" he explained. Sonic rubbed the back of his neck "so what's the plan" he said.

Tails started thinking but he wasn't coming up with anything. Twilight got an idea "wait if he can track the emeralds then he'll come here for the one's that we have, and when he does, we'll kick his butt and he'll go back to where he's keeping it" she said. Everyone just stared at her "well I g-" she was interrupted by tails "twilight you're a genius" he said. Twilight blushed "r-really" she asked. Tails nodded "yeah, if I make a tracker and attach it to him we can follow him back" he said. Shadow got up "so you want us to just wait for him to attack" he said. Twilight walked up to him "do you have a better idea" she said with slight anger in her voice. Shadow looked at her with silent anger. He walked past her and towards the door "fine then, who knows when he'll attack, but you're free to waste your time" he said as he walked out. Tails was worried about twilight. He tried to walk up to her but she walked up stairs silently. Tails turned to the others "we'll contact you guys if we see something" he said.

Everyone walked out except for rarity who walked up to tails "'I'm worried about twilight, check on her for me, okay" she asked. Tails nodded "i will" he said. Rarity nodded and headed out the door. After a few seconds tails looked towards the stairs and walked up them.

He walked into twilight's room to see her in bed with a blanket over her. Tails could tell that she wasn't asleep "twilight" he said. His words were met with nothing "twilight please talk to me" he asked. Twilight sat up and faced him but didn't sat anything. Tails sat next to her on the bed "what's been bothering you" he asked. Twilight decided to tell the truth "ever since you told me that story about shadow, I've been angry at him" she said. Tails tilted his head "why, I've already forgiven him why can't you" he said. Twilight started tearing up "i don't know, but every time I see him I just feel angry" she said. Tails put his arm around twilight "i appreciate the fact that you feel that way because of what he did to me but I already made my peace with him, so please try and do the same" he said. Twilight smiled "you're right thank you tails, I lo-... I appreciate you" she said. Tails smiled and stood up. Twilight held onto his arm "wait" she blushed "can you stay a little longer" she asked. Tails sat back down and held twilight close.

Shadow was walking to nowhere in particular. Pinkie caught up to him "hey I found you" she said. Shadow was getting really tired of these ponies. He turned to her "why do you insist on following me, I don't want to be your friend, I don't care about you, I HATE YOU" he yelled. Shadow expected something stupid to come out of her mouth but instead a tear fell from her eye. Seeing that seemed to drain all the anger from him. Pinkie was about to speak but ran away instead. Shadow just stood there stunned. He should feel thankful that she left but all he felt was regret. For some reason he wanted to go after her. After about a minute he decided to go after her.

He was outside of her room. He sighed and walked in and saw her in a chair. Her hair didn't seem as fluffy as it was before. Shadow walked up to her "look I don't hate you, the purple one just got on my nerves" he said. Pinkie looked up at him, a frown still on her face "I'm sorry about annoying you, but I just really like you" she said. He turned his head away from her "i don't mind you, just smile again alright" he said. Pinkie sniffed and gave him a big smiled. Shadow gave a very slight smile, but pinkie saw it "thank you shaddy" she said. Shadow nodded at her "don't mention it...pinkie" he said. Pinkie's hair returned to it's normal puffy state.


	12. Day at the races

The next morning knuckles and fluttershy were sitting in her living room drinking tea. Fluttershy turned to knuckles "so when do you think that dr. eggman will attack" she asked. Knuckles chuckled "knowing him, as soon as he can" he asked. Fluttershy looked slightly frightened "do you think he'll come today" she asked. He waved a hand dismissively "nah, he'll want to be prepared. But that will probably take a day or so" he answered. That didn't seem to change her mood "I hope we'll also be ready" she said. Knuckles put his hand on her head "don't worry I'll be there to protect you" he said. Fluttershy smiled slightly. Knuckles saw that something was still bothering her "and I hope you'll be watching my back too" he continued. Fluttershy looked up at him in shock, then in happiness "of course" she said.

They heard a knock on the door. Fluttershy walked over to the door with knuckles following behind her. She opened the door to see a very excited rainbow dash "oh hi rainbow" fluttershy said. Rainbow was smiling brighter than ever "fluttershy sonic and me are racing today, meet us later at sweet apple acres" she said quickly. Before anyone could say anything rainbow had already dashed off. The two just stood there confused. After a moment knuckles spoke up "I guess they're finally having their race" he said. Fluttershy nodded "we should probably start walking, rainbow doesn't like to wait" she told him. Knuckles chuckled "neither does sonic" he said as they started their walk to sweet apple acres.

Once they got there they saw everyone except pinkie and shadow. Knuckles walked up to sonic and rainbow "hey so when are you guys starting" he asked. Sonic stopped stretching "once shadow and pinkie get here" he said. Knuckles thought for a second "do you think shadow will even come after last night" he asked. Sonic looked behind knuckles "there they are" he said.

Pinkie looked as happy as ever but shadow's face seemed slightly softer than usual. Sonic walked up to him "hey shadow I'm surprised you came" he said. Shadow turned his face away from sonic "pinkie wanted me to come" he said. Sonic's eyes widened "i can't believe you actually managed to make a friend shadow" he said. Shadow ignored him and walked away with pinkie following him. Shadow walked over to where to others were. He saw tails and twilight. Tails whispered to her and she reluctantly started walking towards shadow. She got to him and looked down "listen I'm sorry for last night, I shouldn't have acted like that" she said. At this point almost all of their friends were watching them. Shadow closed his eyes for a second, then he opened them "i..." he stopped, then looked over to pinkie who was giving him a warm smile. He turned back to twilight "i also apologize for the way I acted" he said.

Sonic smiled as he leaned into rainbow's ear "pinkie is a really good influence on shadow" he whispered. He and rainbow snickered to themselves. Since everyone was there they all gathered around sonic and rainbow. Rainbow stepped up "okay, so the race will start here and go through the plains, woods, mountains, and back here" she explained. Sonic and rainbow lined up at the starting line "alright time to show everyone that you're all talk" she said. Sonic smiled competitively "try to give me a challenge okay" he shot back. Tails walked to the side of the starting line and held his hand up "ready, set...go" he said. Tails was blown back because of the wind from them taking off.

Sonic and rainbow were running and flying next to each other. Rainbow looked towards sonic "is this the best you can do" he said. Sonic yawned "oh sorry I didn't know we started yet" he said as he sped up. Rainbow growled and caught up to him. The were coming up on the woods. Rainbow smiled because she had the advantage here. She flew into the woods while expertly dodging trees without losing much speed. Sonic was still running fast but had to slow down to avoid hitting a tree. After they got out of the woods rainbow had a significant lead on sonic. Rainbow looked back at him "come on sonic, don't disappoint me" she taunted. Sonic smiled and ran faster. When they got to the mountains sonic had almost caught up to rainbow. They were very high on the mountain. Rainbow had some trouble with the wind letting sonic take the lead. Rainbow was able to catch up going down the mountain. When they got to the base of the mountain they were head to head. They now only had a sprint to the finish. Rainbow flew as fast as she could but sonic was keeping up with her. They crossed the finish line and caused a huge dust cloud.

After the dust settled everyone stared at the two. Applejack broke the silence "so, who won" she asked. Sonic walked up to tails "well if I know anything about my little buddy, he recorded the finish" he said. Tails smiled and pulled out his miles electric "you'd be right" he said as he showed the video. The video slowed down and showed them crossing at the same time. Apple jack scratched her head "i still can't tell" she said. Tails turned a knob and showed them a frame by frame. They saw that sonic barely won. They cheered for sonic. Sonic looked to rainbow who looked sad. He tried to walk over to her but she dashed off before he could. Twilight looked towards the direction she flew to "rainbow" she yelled after her. Sonic walked in front of her "I'll talk to her" he said as he ran after her.

Sonic saw her sitting in a tree. He jumped onto the branch and sat next to her. Rainbow decided not to fly away again. Sonic spoke up "what's the matter dash" he asked. Rainbow sighed "i could tell that you were holding back, I'll never get to that level" she said. Sonic was shocked that she knew he held back "you're right, but you're wrong" he said. Rainbow looked at him with a confused look "what" she asked. Sonic smiled "you're right that I held back, but you're wrong about getting to that level" he said. He stood up on the branch "I wasn't always this fast, I trained and worked hard. You can get better, maybe even better than me" he said. Rainbow thought about what he said. She smiled with confidence "you're right, I can't let this one setback stop me" she said. Sonic put a hand on her back "i can't wait until our next race" he said. Rainbow wrapped sonic in a hug. Sonic hugged her back. They separated and got down from the tree. They nodded silently to each other and ran back towards the others.


	13. Here's eggman

A day later tails was working on the tracking device in the library. Twilight, sonic, and rainbow dash were also there. Sonic started to get impatient. He stood up and walked over to tails "is it done yet" he asked. Tails finished screwing in a screw and picked it up "yup, it's done" he said with pride. Rainbow flew over to look at it "it's so small" she said. Tails looked slightly offended "it has to be or else he'll notice it" he said. Tails turned to sonic and rainbow "anyway, it's going to be up to the two of you to get it on him" he said as he handed it to sonic.

Sonic looked at it "so how's it work" he asked. Tails pointed to a button on the front "push this button and throw it. It should stick to almost any surface" he said. Sonic nodded "alright, so now I guess we just wait" he said. Just at that moment they heard screaming coming from outside. They ran up to the window to see eggman in his egg mobile and an army of robots "come out sonic, I know you're here" he said. Twilight turned to rainbow "rainbow, get the others" she commanded. Rainbow nodded and flew out a window. Sonic smiled "let's go greet our friend" he said As he walked outside.

He waved to eggman "yo eggy how you been, it's been a while" he said. Eggman stopped and looked toward him "ah sonic, I'm going to need those emeralds you have" he said. Sonic stepped closer "why would I do that when we haven't had some fun yet" he said. Eggman laughed slightly "i thought that you'd be difficult" he said. He put his hand forward "charge" he yelled. His robots started moving to the three. Sonic got into a stance "get ready, here they come" he warned. Before the robots could reach them rainbow landed next to them followed by shadow with pinkie on his back. Rainbow took a battle stance "the others will be here as soon as they can" she said.

Sonic nodded and jumped near a buzz bomber. He homing attacked it and landed in the middle of some motto bugs. Sonic started running In circles quickly and made a small tornado, destroying the badniks. Tails was being cornered by some egg pawns with laser guns. Tails jumped on one of their heads. Another pawn tried to shoot him but he dodged it causing the pawn to be hit instead. Tails grabbed the laser gun and shot the other egg pawns. Rainbow flew over to a motto bug and bucked it into a egg pawn, taking them both out.

Pinkie landed next to her with a party cannon. She fired it to take out some catterkillers. Shadow ran up to an egg pawn and kicked it's head away. He landed and punched a nearby crabmeat. Twilight charged a spell and released it to take out a group of motto bugs. An egg pawn with a spear charged at sonic but before it could reach him, knuckled slammed his fists into it's head. Knuckles looked at sonic and smiled "mind if I drop in" he said. Sonic looked to his left to see fluttershy, applejack, and rarity. Eggman growled "more of them" he asked.

Eggman collected himself "time to bring out the big guns" he said. A giant robot with a hammer walked onto the battlefield. Sonic looked to knuckles "knuckle head, take out the egg hammer" he said. Knuckles pounded his fists together "not a problem" he said, running towards it with fluttershy and applejack following him. Knuckles jumped towards it only to get whacked away with it's giant hammer. Fluttershy ran to his side "are you okay" she asked. Knuckles stood up "I'm fine" he said. Applejack stared at the size of the robot "I think we need a plan" she said. Knuckles nodded "I think I have one" he said. He turned to fluttershy "flutters, do you think you can distract it" he asked. Fluttershy trembled for a second but nodded bravely. Knuckles told them his plan and they got to work.

Fluttershy flew into it's face "c-come get me m-mr. Robot" she said, as she started to fly away. The egg hammer started to chase her. Knuckles pointed to applejack "now" he yelled. Applejack threw her lasso and it caught it's leg. She pulled and tripped the egg hammer. It fell to the ground. Knuckles ran up to it's exposed head and punched through it. Fluttershy flew back to knuckles and smiled "we did it" she said. Knuckles nodded and faced the rest of the robots "no time to celebrate, let's clean up the rest of them" he said.

Back with sonic he noticed that there were a few robots left. He turned to rainbow dash "dash this is our chance" he said. Rainbow nodded as sonic got on her back. They flew towards eggman. Eggman saw them and dodged. While he was dodging sonic threw the tracker at the bottom of the egg mobile. Eggman growled as he saw how little robots he had left "fall back" he said. As he and his robots started leaving.

Everyone started celebrating. Knuckles started walking towards fluttershy. Before he could get to her, eggman flew by and grabbed fluttershy. He flew up high. Only knuckles and applejack seemed to have noticed. Eggman looked down at knuckles "if you value this pony's life, bring me the chaos emeralds" he said before flying away. Knuckles fell to his knees and pounded his fist into the ground "damn it" he yelled. Applejack tried to comfort him "don't worry sugar cube, we'll get her back" she assured. Knuckles looked up towards the direction eggman flew to "you're damn right we will" he said as he stood up.

He and applejack walked back to the group. sonic saw them and greeted them "hey, where were you guys" he said. Knuckles stayed silent. Applejack decided to answer for him "fluttershy was captured, and he told us to bring him the emeralds or he'd...kill her" she said. Twilight gasped "what, we have to go save her" she said. Tails turned to sonic "you attached the tracker right" he asked. Sonic nodded "yeah" he said. Tails thought for a second "let's go back to the library, so we can grab my miles electric and the emeralds" he said. Everyone agreed.

Once they got back to the library knuckles grabbed the emeralds as tails started messing with his miles electric. Twilight walked up to him "can you see the tracker" she asked. Tails turned a knob and smiled "yes, and it seems like it stopped" he said. Sonic looked at the screen "so that's where he's hiding out" sonic asked. Tails nodded "yup, it has to be" he said. Twilight thought for a second "we're not actually giving him the emeralds right" she asked. Tails shook his head "we just need him to think we are, so he won't hurt fluttershy" he said. Knuckles cringed slightly "can we just go already" he said. Tails nodded "oh yeah let's go" he said as they started walking.

While they were walking sonic saw knuckles walking slightly apart from the group. Sonic started walking next to him "what's up knuckles" he asked. Knuckles barely reacted "what do you mean" he asked back. Sonic studied his face "something's bothering you" he said. Knuckles sighed "i promised to protect her sonic" he said. Knuckles clenched his teeth "i let my guard down, I let her down" he said. Sonic thought about what he was saying "you really care about her, don't you" he said. Knuckles didn't answer him. Sonic put his hand on his back "we're going to save her" he said. Knuckles nodded "thanks sonic" he said quietly.

Tails saw that the tracker was close "it's around here somewhere" he said. The others started searching for a secret entrance. Twilight saw a bit of metal covered by leaves. She moved the leaves and saw a metal hatch of some kind. She turned to the others "is this it" she asked. They walked over to see it. Tails nodded happily "great job twilight" he said. Knuckles walked up to it and punched it open.

They walked in to see a large dark room. A part of the room lit up and they saw eggman floating in his egg mobile. He laughed "I'm surprised you found me so quickly" he said. Knuckles stepped up "where is she" he said. Eggman flicked a switch "i wish I could say that she's uninjured, but she struggled so I did what I had to do" he said as another part of the room lit up. Fluttershy was in a cage hanging from the ceiling. She was conscious but she seemed hurt. Knuckles clenched his fists "bastard" he said. Rainbow extended her wings "you'll pay for that" she said. Eggman pressed a button and the floor under fluttershy's cage opened to reveal acid. Rainbow looked at it with shock "what" she said. Eggman showed them a remote "one push of this button and you can say goodbye to your friend" he said with a evil grin.

Once eggman saw that no one was going to try anything he put the remote down "good, now give me the emeralds" he said. Sonic was thinking of what to do when tails started whispering to him "stall him" he said. Sonic nodded and smiled "we'd love to give you the emeralds doc, but how do we know fluttershy will be safe" he said. Tails walked to twilight "follow me" he whispered as he walked into a dark part of the room without eggman noticing.

Twilight followed him as he walked to a dark part of the room behind eggman "what's this all about" she asked. Tails pointed up to the cage "the machine that's holding the cage up seems like it's controlled by something over here, can you give me some light" he said. Twilight brightened up her horn. Tails looked along the wall until he found a panel. He opened it and saw a bunch of wires "bingo, shine your horn over here" he said. She complied and he got to work. After a couple seconds he replaced to panel and gave twilight a thumbs up "it's done" he said. They sneaked back to the group "this is the last time I'm going to ask, give me the emeralds" eggman said.

Tails gave sonic a nod and sonic smiled "no, I don't think I will" he said. Eggman held the remote up "are you willing to let this girl die" he said. Rainbow whispered to sonic "what are you doing" she asked. Sonic whispered back "trust me" he said. He turned back to eggman "you're not getting the emeralds" he said. Eggman laughed "don't say I didn't warn you" he said as he pressed the button. Everyone held their breath but nothing happened. Eggman pressed it again, still nothing. He threw it at the wall. Sonic crossed his arms "looks like it's all over for you" he said. Eggman laughed "over? Not quite. Every self respecting evil genius has a backup plan" he said as a wall opened up revealing a giant gold suit of armor. He slotted his egg mobile into it "let me introduce you to the egg emperor" he said. Everyone stared at the machine with awe.

Sonic turned to the others "tails take knuckles, twilight, and rarity and go free fluttershy while we take out the trash" he said. Tails nodded and ran towards the cage with the others. Sonic ran up to eggman but he swatted him away with his shield. Sonic got up "this might be harder than I thought" he said. Rainbow readied her wings "i'll distract him" she said. She flew at him and dodged his lance. Eggman then tried to hit her with his shield. When he was defenseless sonic took that chance to homing attack his chest. Eggman backed up slightly "try some of this" he said as missiles flew towards them. Shadow quickly jumped and kicked them each away. Pinkie climbed on eggman's head "i can see my house from here" she said. He tried to hit her off but she dodged causing him to hit himself "you're really starting to piss me off" he said.

While they were fighting, the others were trying to find a way to free fluttershy. Twilight looked up to tails "do you have any idea of how to free her" she asked. Tails started rubbing his chin in thought "can you pick it up with your magic" he asked. She nodded "yes but it would have to be disconnected from that chain" she said. Knuckles stepped forward "get me up there, I can do it" he said. Tails nodded and started flying. Knuckles grabbed hold of his hands and was dropped off on the cage. He hung his head off the edge so he could see fluttershy. She was obviously hurt, mostly one of her back legs. She managed a weak smile at him "kn-knuckles i-" she winced in pain. Knuckles looked at her with worry "don't speak, just relax while we get you down from here" he said.

He looked down at twilight "ready" he asked. She nodded at him and both her and rarity focused their magic on the cage. Knuckles walked over to the chain. He was able to pull it apart. Once he did twilight an rarity slowly guided it down to the floor. Knuckles jumped off of the cage and grabbed the door of the cage. He pulled it off and threw it aside. Fluttershy was laying unconscious on the floor of the cage. Knuckles picked her up bridal style and carried her out. The others saw the condition she was in. rarity walked up to her "oh dear, is she alright" she asked. Knuckles nodded "she's just unconscious" he said.

Over with the others fighting the egg emperor, eggman was starting to get overwhelmed. His mech was being worn down but he had one more idea. He ejected his egg mobile from the egg emperor. Sonic chuckled "are you giving up" he asked. Eggman laughed "not quite sonic" he said as he pushed a button. The egg emperor started to vibrate "**egg emperor set to self destruct in one minute**" said a robotic voice. Eggman flew though a opening in the ceiling that closed after him. Sonic looked towards the exit but it had been covered by a thick metal door.

Tails started to panic "everyone, try to find an exit" he said. Everyone ran in different directions trying to find some way out. After a few seconds of futile searching, tails saw it counting down from ten. He looked beside him to see twilight "since this is the last time I'll be able to see you. I need to tell you that I l-" he stopped when twilight's horn glowed brightly. She created a magic barrier around the egg emperor. Once the count down ended it exploded with amazing force, but it was contained within the barrier. Once the explosion was over twilight stopped the spell and started breathing heavy. Tails stared in shock. Twilight looked at the others "let's get out of here" she said. The door seemed to have opened after the count down.

They walked outside. Rainbow looked into the distance trying to find eggman. She gave up after a few seconds "what do we do now" she asked. Tails noticed how drained twilight looked "let's head back I'm sure we all need to rest after today" he said. Everyone agreed and they started their walk back.


	14. After battle

Knuckles made it back to fluttershy's cottage with her in his arms. He laid her down on the couch while her animals looked on with worry. He took a look at her injuries. Most of her injuries were fine but her back leg was very damaged. Knuckles started looking around for medical supplies. He felt a poke at his ankle. He looked down and saw a small bunny with a first aid kit. He reached down and grabbed it "thanks buddy" he said. He sat down next to fluttershy and began cleaning and dressing her wound. After a few minutes he stepped back and sat in a nearby chair. He noticed that her animals were still there staring at her. Knuckles got up "it's not healthy to sit and worry, how about something to eat" he said to the animals. They nodded and he went to feed them.

Later fluttershy started to open her eyes. She saw the bandages on her leg. She then saw knuckles sleeping in a chair "knuckles" she said. He woke up and saw her looking at him "oh you're awake" he said. Fluttershy looked back to her leg "did you bandage my leg" she asked. Knuckles nodded with pride "yes, I've had some experience with first aid" he said. Fluttershy smiled but knuckles frowned "i also wanted to apologize" he said. Fluttershy was confused "for what" she asked. Knuckles looked away from her slightly "for letting eggman capture you, it wouldn't have happened if I didn't drop my guard" he explained. Fluttershy smiled again "you have nothing to be sorry for, I let my guard down" she said.

Knuckles smiled sadly "well, I'm still sorry that you got so hurt" he said. She was happy that he cared about her that much "you don't have to worry about me" she said. he got up and sat next to her on the couch "i do, because I care about you" he said. Fluttershy smiled and gave knuckles a peck on the cheek "thank you" she said. After a few seconds she noticed what she did. Her cheeks glowed a dark red "i'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" she said while panicking. Knuckles seemed to have froze but after a few seconds he responded "no it's fine, don't worry about it" he said. After a few seconds of awkward silence knuckles got up "i think I hear your animals, they might need something" he said as he walked into another room. Fluttershy covered her face with a throw pillow "stupid fluttershy" she said to herself.

Tails and twilight were relaxing and talking at the library "so how were you able to contain that whole explosion" tails asked. Twilight smiled "well it wasn't easy, that spell can be very draining depending on the force acting on it" she said. Tails was very interested "so that's why you were so tired afterwards" he said. Twilight nodded "yes, even though I specialize in magic it's hard for me to keep it up for long periods of time" she said. Tails looked up at the ceiling "i really thought that was going to be the end" he said.

Twilight remembered something "oh yeah, you were going to say something before it blew up. What was it" she asked. Tails suddenly started acting nervous "oh nothing, I forgot. I'm going out for a walk" he said as he ran out the door. Twilight was confused but smiled at the way he was acting "he's cute" she said to herself. Spike walked in the room "did you just call tails...cute" he asked. Twilight jumped slightly but composed herself "um yes, don't you find him cute in a totally platonic way" she asked. Spike thought for a moment "i don't know, ask me later" he answered. Twilight breathed a sigh of relief.

Tails was walking around ponyville thinking about what he was about to say back then "_do I really feel that way about her_" he thought. It was difficult to figure out his true feelings. He accidentally bumped into someone "oh I'm sorry" he said. He then noticed that it was rarity "it's alright darling" she said. She turned to face him "you seemed very lost in thought, is it something I can help with" she asked. Tails blushed slightly "_can I really trust her with this information_" he thought. Part of him really wanted to get this off his chest "can you keep a secret" he asked quietly. Rarity tried to contain her excitement, she loved secrets "of course" she said. Tails started to walk "let's talk somewhere more private" he said. Rarity smiled and followed him.

They went to a park and sat on a bench with no one around. Tails sighed and turned to rarity "back when the egg emperor was self destructing, I thought I was going to die" he said. Rarity frowned "I'm sure we all did" she said. Tails nodded "before twilight saved us I was going to tell her something" he said. Rarity's interest was peaked "and what was that" she asked. Tails shrunk down in his seat "i was going to tell her that I...loved her" he said. Rarity gasped "do you really" she asked. Tails looked down "i hadn't realized until that moment" he said. Rarity's face lit up "that's great because tw-" she stopped herself. She couldn't betray twilight's trust. Tails tilted his head "why is it great" he asked. Rarity thought for a moment "it's great because...you came to me for advice" she said.

Tails nodded "so what should I do" he asked. Rarity laughed "isn't it obvious, take her on a date" she said. Tails' eyes widened "a date, but wouldn't it be weird to ask her on a date out of nowhere" he said. She waved a hoof dismissively "just ask her if she'd like to go out for a meal" she said. Tails was still internally panicking "but I don't even have any of this world currency" he said. Rarity giggled "i think I can spare you some bits, let's go by my boutique" she said. Tails rubbed the back of his neck "i don't know about that" he said. rarity started walking "nonsense, now come along" she said and tails followed her.

Once they got to the boutique rarity went upstairs and came down with a small bag of bits floating next to her. She handed it to him "thank you, how can I repay you" he asked. Rarity walked over to her couch "you and twilight having fun is payment enough for me" she said. Rarity sat on the couch "so we still need to talk about where you're taking her" she said patting the space next to her. Tails sat down "i don't know any good places around here" he said. They talked about his plan for a while that it was sunset when they finished.

Tails walked back into the library. Twilight looked up from her book "hi tails, where did you go" she asked. Tails walked over "i ran into rarity, so I hung out with her for a while" he said. Twilight nodded "oh okay, well it's good to see you" she said. Tails stretched and yawned "i might get to sleep a bit early tonight, it's been a long day" he said. Twilight got up "yeah I should probably do the same" she said as she walked towards the stairs. Tails laid down and thought about his plans for tomorrow. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Double date

That night shadow was sleeping, but it was not a restful sleep. He was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare but it was nothing new. It was a regular nightmare. In his dream he was running through a long hallway. He was being guided by a girl with long blonde hair. She looked back at him "hurry shadow" she said. They got to a large room with a view of earth. Shadow stood in the middle of the room and stared out the window. The girl ran around looking for something. She seemed to have found it. She put her hand around a lever and pulled it. A glass case closed around shadow. He looked at her and put his hand on the glass "maria" he said. Maria smiled sadly at him "shadow...i beg of you...please, do it for me...for a better future" she said. A man ran into the room and pointed a gun at maria "freeze" he said. Maria looked at him and then to shadow. She quickly pulled another lever. The man pulled the trigger. Shadow banged on the window "MARIA" he yelled. He saw one last glance at her, but she had turned into pinkie pie "Sayonara, shadow the hedgehog" she said.

Shadow woke up in a cold sweat and saw pinkie sitting next to his bed. Pinkie smiled "finally you woke up, you kept grunting in your sleep" she said. Shadow laid back down "just a dream" he said. Pinkie leaned in "what was your dream about" she asked. Shadow sighed "go to sleep" he said. Pinkie started laughing "okay i'll start first, I was dreaming about a cupcake in space that-" she was interrupted by shadow sitting up and putting his hand up "fine" he said. Shadow looked up at nothing "it was a dream about how my best friend, maria died" he said. Pinkie's smiled faltered for a second. Shadow looked at her "yeah, not a happy dream" he said. Pinkie smiled softly "tell me about her" she said. That took shadow by surprise "what" he asked. The smile on pinkie face didn't move "tell me about maria" she said. Shadow looked down in thought "she was a bright, happy girl. Always smiling, even at the worst of times. She only wanted everyone around her to be happy" he said. He looked up and saw pinkie smiling warmly at him. Shadow blushed slightly and laid back down "whatever, I told you so go to sleep" he said. Pinkie jumped into bed "alright goodnight" she said. Shadow pictured maria in his mind, he smiled slightly "goodnight" he said.

The next morning tails was sitting and reading a book, but he couldn't focus on it because he kept looking over at twilight. He wanted to ask her to dinner but was so nervous. He took a deep breath and put his book down. He turned towards twilight "hey, wanna go out for dinner" he said as casually as he could. Twilight smiled and nodded "sure, sounds fun. Let me know when" she said. As she got up. She walked into her room. Tails wiped his forehead "_she probably thinks I'm being weird_" he thought.

In the next room twilight buried her head in her pillow "_i can't believe I handled it like that, I was being so weird_" she thought. She tried to calm down and think rationally "i need to talk to rarity" she said to herself. She walked out the door and towards the boutique. Once she got there she saw that rarity was with a customer. Twilight got her attention "i need to talk to you" she said. Rarity walked over "twilight, I was with a customer. What is this about" she asked. Twilight's face reddened "tails asked me to dinner" she said. Rarity smiled and walked back to the customer "i'm sorry we're closed, you'll have to come later" she said as she pushed her out the door. She then sat down with twilight. Twilight was trying to avoid eye contact "what should I do" she asked. Rarity gave her a determined smiled "just be yourself, you're a smart and beautiful mare. He'd be lucky to have you" she said. Twilight smiled up at her "thanks rarity, I feel a bit better" she said. Rarity got up "now, let's go to the spa. You could use some relaxation." she said.

Later that day tails was pacing around the library. Spike walked in and looked at him with confused him "hey tails, something wrong" he asked. Tails stopped and turned to him "uh just stretching my legs" he lied with nervous smile. Spike tilted his head "okay" he said. He walked past tails "do you know when twilight will be back" he asked. Before tails could answer the door opened and twilight walked in. tails turned to her and his eyes widened. Twilight had gotten her mane done, it wasn't too fancy but tails could notice. Twilight tilted her head and smiled at him "are you ready" she asked. Tails found his voice again "uh yes, let's go" he said. They walked out the door.

They had walked to a nice restaurant. They walked in and sat down in a booth. They waited quietly for a few seconds. Tails was trying to think of a conversation topics but something caught his eye "is that...knuckles" he asked. Twilight looked over to the entrance "yeah, and that's fluttershy with him" she said. Knuckles locked eyes with tails and after a few seconds of shock he and fluttershy walked over "hey mind if we join you" he said. Tails nodded and knuckles sat next to him while fluttershy took the seat next to twilight. Knuckles turned his head to tails "so what are you guys doing here" he asked. Tails rubbed the back of his neck "we are just out for dinner, what about you" he said. Knuckles looked over to fluttershy "we're celebrating our victory" he said. Fluttershy smiled sheepishly "it was sweet of him to invite me out" she said. The conversation was interrupted when a waiter walked to their table "may I take your orders" he said. Twilight looked up at him "yes i'll have your vegetable stew" she said. The waiter wrote that down and looked at tails "and what about you" he stared at him for a second "sir" he said. Tails took a quick glace at his menu "the tomato bisque please" he said. He nodded and turned his head to fluttershy. She mumbled something quietly. The waiter sighed "can you speak up" he asked. Before she could try again knuckles spoke up "she said she'll have the garden salad, and i'll have the fruit salad" he said. The waiter wrote that down and walked off. Fluttershy smiled at knuckles "thank you" she said.

Twilight decided to start a conversation "so tell us about your past" she asked them. Tails was caught off guard by the question "i don't know if you want to hear about that" he said. Knuckles elbowed his arm "go ahead tails" he said. Tails nodded "well as you can probably guess having two tails isn't normal so I was bullied a lot as a kid. I stayed home most days just reading and tinkering with small machines. One day I decided to run away from home because I heard my parents talking about putting me up for adoption" he said. Twilight didn't know what to say "that's horrible" she said. Tails face brightened slightly "but one day while walking down a forest path I saw a blue blur fly past me. I tried to follow him but when I lost him I saw a plane. I started to work on it because It was broken. Later that person came back and introduced himself as sonic and said that it was his plane. After he saw that I was able to fix it he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and the rest is history" he explained. Twilight managed a slight smile "i'm glad that you were able to find friends after such a hard time" she said. Tails nodded "sonic and the others are my family now so I don't usually think about it" he said.

Fluttershy then turned to knuckles "what about you, what was your childhood like" she asked. Knuckles looked down with a neutral expression "i didn't have much of a childhood, my whole tribe died out while I was still young" he said. Fluttershy gasped slightly "you didn't have any friends or family? What did you do" she asked. Knuckles looked up at her "as the last of my tribe I was left with the duty to-" he stopped as he realized something. He looked down as if in thought then he got up "excuse me" he said As he walked out the door. Tails got up to chase after him but stopped when he saw fluttershy run after him. Twilight got tails' attention "maybe we should leave this to her" she said. Tails agreed and sat back down.

Fluttershy ran outside and saw knuckles leaning on a wall. Fluttershy walked over quietly and stood next to him. After a few seconds knuckles spoke up "i'm sorry I just needed a moment" he said. Fluttershy gave him a welcoming smile "if you want to talk about it, i'd be happy to listen" she said. Knuckles thought for a moment and then spoke up "the memories of the past just got me down" he said. Fluttershy frowned "knuckles I can tell that you're lying" she said. Knuckles looked at her with wide eyes "how" was all he could say. Fluttershy ignored his question "you don't have to tell me the truth but I would appreciate it" she said. Knuckle looked away from her "i was a guardian back in my world and I was just reminded of how important it is for me to get back" he said. Fluttershy felt slightly sad but tried not to show it "but that was the plan all along, wasn't it" she asked. Knuckles tried to look further away from her "there is...a small part of me...that doesn't want to leave" he said. Fluttershy gasped in shock. Knuckle clenched his fist "but I have to go back, the master emerald is in danger as we speak" he said. He felt fluttershy's head on his arm "i can't give you an answer but I trust you, so you can trust yourself too" she said. Knuckles throught about her words for a few moments. Knuckles looked up and smiled "let's get back in there" he said.

Meanwhile tails and twilight sat together in awkward silence. Twilight then looked up at him "so tell me about some of your other friends" she said. Tails was confused by the sudden question "do you mean the ones back in my world" he asked. Twilight nodded "yeah I just want to learn more about your friends" she said. Tails saw nothing wrong with that so he spoke "well there is this girl amy, who is a strong, dependable, and caring person" he said. Twilight frowned slightly "she sounds...great" she said. Tails didn't notice her reaction "yeah, other than sonic and knuckles she's one of my oldest friends" he said. Twilight faked a smile and tails chuckled at a memory "and she is obsessed with sonic" he said. Twilight perked up "she's in love with sonic" she asked. Tails nodded "sonic doesn't know how he feels about it yet, but I think he might feel the same way" he said. Twilight gave a genuine smile "that's good" she said. Knuckles and fluttershy walked back to the table "hey guys, sorry about that" he said as they sat back down.

After dinner tails and twilight got back to the library. Twilight looked around and saw no trace of spike. She looked over to tails "i think i'm going to hit the hay" she said. Tails nodded and sat on the couch "okay i'm going to read for a while" he said as he picked up a book. Twilight started walking to the stairs but she stopped and looked at tails. She walked behind him and gave him a hug "thanks for dinner" she said. She let go and walked up to her room. Tails looked up at her door and smiled happily.

Back at eggman hideout he walked in and saw a wrecked egg emperor and nothing else. He searched for some sign that he had won but found nothing. He walked into another room and came to someone "looks like it's up to you" he said.


	16. Final Battle

The group was meeting in the library to discuss their plan. Sonic walked up to tails "so what are you thinking we do now" he asked. Tails thought for a moment "well I can still track eggman but if we're going after him we have to be ready" he said. Applejack spoke up "well I think we should, he should be defenseless now" she said. Sonic turned to her "if I know anything it's that eggman always has something up his sleeves" he said. Twilight nodded "he's right, is everypony ready" she asked. Everyone nodded except fluttershy. Knuckles looked down at her "are you alright" he asked. She looked terrified. Knuckles put his hand on her head and she looked up at him "he won't lay a finger on you. You have my word" he said. She smiled dreamily at him. She then looked at twilight "I'm ready" she said.

Twilight nodded and turned to tails "where is he" she asked. Tails glanced down at his miles electric. He raised an eyebrow "that's weird" he said. Twilight looked at the screen "what is it" she asked. Tails pointed to the screen "it seems that he's just waiting in a field" he said. Shadow scoffed "he must know that we can track him, it's a trap" he said. Rainbow put a hoof to her chin "or it's his last stand" she said. Sonic shrugged "either way we have to face it head on" he said. Tails put his miles electric down "i agree, let's go" he said.

The group was walking through a forest with tails and twilight leading them. Sonic started walking next to tails "so how close are we" he asked. Tails didn't take his eyes off the screen "we're almost there" he said. Rainbow started flying above them "i don't think we needed to bring everypony, me and sonic could clean up easily" she said. Twilight rolled her eyes "we can't underestimate him rainbow" she said. Tails put his hand up and everyone stopped "wait, there he is. Sonic take a look at this" he said. Sonic saw eggman in a field along with someone else "metal sonic" he said. Rarity took a look "who is this, metal sonic" she asked. Tails turned to her "he is a robot designed to copy sonic's abilities" he explained. Knuckles pounded his fists together "let's get out there, already" he said. The others agreed and they walked into the field.

Eggman saw them approaching "i don't know how you managed to escape my trap but this ends now" he said. Sonic smirked "you're right it does end now. Give up and I won't break your toy" he said. Eggman laughed "if you underestimate metal this time, you'll end up broken" he said. Rainbow started flying "this will be no problem" she said as she started flying toward metal. Before she got to him, he grabbed her hoof and kneed her in the stomach. Rainbow slowly stood back up "this may by harder than I thought" she said. Sonic ran in and try to kick him but metal matched him with a kick of his own. Sonic tried a punch but it was catch by metal. Metal threw sonic to the side. Sonic got up "something seems different about metal" he said. Eggman smiled wide "I've upgraded him and he's being powered by the chaos emerald" he said.

Fluttershy was shaking in fear. Knuckles ran in with his fist raised. Knuckles threw a flurry of punches but metal was dodging every one of them. Metal landed a punch to his stomach and a kick to his face. Knuckles got up and ran back to him. Metal pulled his arm back for a punch but his arm was caught by a lasso. Knuckles took this chance to land a punch to metal's chest. Knuckles looked over to applejack "thanks" he said. She nodded at him "no problem sugarcube" she said. Metal got up and ripped the lasso off of him. He turned to applejack but before he could do anything sonic landed a kick to his back "what's wrong metal feeling a little overwhelmed" he taunted. Sonic, knuckles, and applejack ran to him at the same time. Metal disappeared and reappeared above applejack, coming down on her with an elbow. In another flash he landed a uppercut on knuckles and a kick on sonic. Tails gasped as three of his friends fell in a matter of seconds "that was chaos control" he said.

Metal ran up to pinkie and put his hand in the air and brought it down hard. His hand was caught by shadow who had appeared in pinkie's place "bad move" he said as he kicked him away. He got back up and in a flash he landed a punch to shadow's back. Twilight ran up and held him in place with her magic. Metal wasn't able to move but a laser came from his chest and hit twilight. Tails ran up to her "twilight" he called out. He kneeled next to her "are you okay" he asked. Twilight looked up at him "I'm fine but lookout" she warned. Tails saw metal coming towards them. Tails ran to him and tried to tail whip him but he was able to catch them. Metal broke his tail and kicked him away. Sonic got up and looked at metal with a angry expression. sonic landed a kick that knocked him over to applejack who bucked him into the air. Knuckles jumped and punched him into the ground. While he was getting up sonic landed a spin dash on him. Metal disappeared and swept sonic's legs and stomped on his chest. Rarity lifted him up with her magic but metal was about to escape. Twilight added her magic to the spell and they lifted him into the air and down into the ground.

Metal sonic seemed to have taken significant damage but he still got up. He turned around and ran to pinkie. She smiled "oh is it my turn" she said. Metal looked confused. Pinkie looked behind him "hey what's that" she asked. Metal looked behind him to see pinkie on a canon "oh it's a party canon" she said as she set it off. Metal was knocked in front of rainbow "It's about time I got some licks in" she said. She bucked him into the air and flew up with him. She tackled him back down. Metal started to look angry and started floating. He started shooting lasers randomly around the battlefield. Everyone tried to dodge them but fluttershy saw one coming straight at her. She wanted to move but her legs refused to listen to her. Knuckles jumped in front of her and took the full force of the blast. After the dust settled fluttershy saw that knuckles was still standing "knuckles why did you do that" she said. Knuckles looked back at her and smiled through the pain "not a finger, I gave you my word" he said. He fell forward and lost consciousness.

Metal landed and looked drained of power. Sonic and rainbow stepped up "are you ready to finish this" sonic said. Rainbow nodded "i was born ready" she said. Sonic homing attacked him and landed on rainbow's back. They flew up into the air and sonic jumped off. He landed on metal then rainbow flew toward him as fast as she could and crashed into him. the lights in metals eye's slowly turned off.

Sonic turned to eggman who had been trying to sneak away. Rainbow brought him back in front of them "so what should we do with him" she asked. Sonic put a hand to his chin "well we can't leave him in this world so we have to bring him with us" he said. Applejack walked up "I'll keep him at the farm, I got a cage" she said as she hogtied him with her rope. Twilight got their attention "we should head back" she said. Shadow reached into metal's chest and pull out the emerald "i agree, we've got what we came for" he said. Twilight ran over to tails "hey, can you walk" she asked. He nodded at her "yeah, it's just my tail. I won't be able to fly for a while" he said. Twilight smiled in relief "at least it's not too bad" she said. Sonic walked over to fluttershy and knuckles "is he going to be alright" he asked. Fluttershy looked at him with determination in her eyes "he will be, I'll make sure of it" she said as she put him on her back. They all walked back to ponyville.


	17. A party?

Fluttershy walked into her cottage with knuckles still on her back. She laid him down on the couch and started looking over his wounds. He had small bruises and cuts all over his body but his chest had taken the most damage. She started feeling sad while staring at his wounds. She recovered and left to get some medicine. She came back with home-made medicine and bandages. She dipped her hoof in the medicine and started applying it to his chest wound. Knuckles started grunting in his unconscious state. Fluttershy stopped for a short moment "it will sting for a bit, but you'll feel much better" she said as she continued to apply the medicine. Afterwards she wrapped his chest in bandages. She heard a knock on the door.

She opened it to reveal applejack "howdy fluttershy" she greeted. Fluttershy tilted her head "uh, hi what brings you here" she asked. Applejack peeked into the cottage "i wanted to check on that fella knuckles, mind if I come in" she said. Fluttershy nodded and stepped out of the way "of course not, come on in" she said. Applejack saw knuckles on the couch "wow, you already have him all bandaged up huh" she said. Fluttershy remembered something "what about eggman" she asked. Applejack chuckled "big mac's watching him right now" she said.

After a few seconds of silence fluttershy turned to applejack "I'm really going to miss him" she said. Applejack was caught off guard by her "i didn't know y'all were that good of friends" she said. Fluttershy's whole face turned a light pink "i wouldn't say...just friends...exactly" she said. Applejack was confused for a second but then It hit her "oh, well good for you sugarcube" she said. Fluttershy sunk her head down "i haven't actually told him yet" she said. Applejack smile faltered "well you should tell him while he's still here" she said. Applejack glanced at the clock "oh, I got to be getting back to the farm. Good luck" she said as she walked out.

Later knuckles woke up and saw the bandages on his chest. He smiled down at them happily. He then noticed that fluttershy wasn't there. He got up and walked to the backyard. Fluttershy was out there feeding her animals. He walked up to her "hey, thanks for the medical attention...again" he said. Fluttershy looked at him with surprise then with happiness "I'm the one who should be thanking you for saving my life...again" she said. Fluttershy suddenly started avoiding eye contact. Knuckles took notice of her change "is something wrong" he asked. Fluttershy smiled reassuringly at him "i just have something I wanted to tell you" she said. Knuckles nodded "alright, what is it" he asked. Fluttershy's cheeks turned crimson "i don't want to leave anything unsaid so here goes nothing" she took a deep breath "I have feelings for you...romantic feelings" she said. Knuckles said nothing, he just stood in shock. Fluttershy started to panic "um, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of said that. What was I thinking" she said. Knuckles collected himself "flutters" he said but fluttershy didn't hear him. She continued to freak out "and you're going to leave so it was selfish of me to-" she stopped when knuckles pulled her into a hug. Fluttershy was in shock for a few seconds but she recovered and hugged him tighter. Knuckles ignored the pain and smiled.

Tails, twilight, and rarity walked into the library. Tails sat on the couch while being sure not to sit on his tail. Spike walked into the room "hey, you're back" he said happily. Twilight giggled "yes, and we were successful" she said. Spike nodded "okay, so what's next" he asked. Rarity had a thoughtful look on her face "good point spike, what is next darling" she asked tails. Tails got all his thoughts in order "well I have to build a machine to take us back to our world, though that might take a while" he said. Spike tilted his head "why will it take awhile" he asked. Tails looked slightly annoyed "i have to figure out dimensional travel, it's not exactly easy" he said. Twilight looked a bit sad "when will you start on it" she asked. Tails yawned "maybe tomorrow, I'm tired" he said.

Tails laid down and fell asleep in seconds. Spike started walking to the kitchen "well I should get dinner started" he said. Twilight stared at tails as he slept. After a few seconds she saw that rarity was smirking at her. Twilight faced her "rarity don't look at me like that" she said. Rarity giggled "should I wait until you fall asleep" she teased. Twilight opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Rarity got up and started for the door "alright I'll leave you alone...for now" she said. Twilight decided to join spike in the kitchen for now.

Later that night twilight woke up. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She saw tails sitting at a desk. Twilight got his attention "hey what are doing up so late" she asked. Tails turned to her "oh hey, I was just getting started on the dimensional transporter" he answered. Twilight frowned for a second but put on a fake smile "wow, you must really want to get back to your world huh" she asked. Tails stayed quiet for a moment. He finally spoke up "i do want to get back but I'm also really going to miss you" he said. Twilight gave a genuine smile "do you need any help" she asked. Tails looked down at his work and back at her "yeah that would be great" he said. Twilight sat next to him and they got to work until late morning.

Tails took a step back to look at their work. The ring was halfway built "we're making pretty good time" he said. Tails heard a knock on the door "I'll get it" he said. He walked to the door and pulled it open. Shadow and pinkie were behind it. Tails greeted them "hey, how are you" he asked. Pinkie smiled happily "I'm great" she said. Shadow chose to ignore them "i came to see your progress on the transporter" he said. Tails was caught off guard slightly "of course, come in" he said. Shadow walked in with pinkie following behind him. Twilight saw them come in "oh what brings you two here" she asked. Pinkie hopped up to her "shady wanted to see the transportey thingy" she said. Shadow crossed his arms "is this all you have done" he asked. Tails sighed "you're as impatient as sonic" he said. Twilight got shadow's attention "you should be thankful to tails for making you a way home" she said. Shadow growled slightly.

Pinkie got in the middle of them "you two seem stressed. how about a party, there is no better way to relax than to party" she offered. Shadow turned to her "no party, how many time do I have to tell you" he said. Pinkie had a pleading look on her face "please, I couldn't throw a welcome party, a congratulations party, or a goodbye party. So this could be a welcome/congratulations/goodbye party" she said. Shadow was going to protest but he gave up "fine we can have a...party" he said. Pinkie jumped in joy "yay, thanks shady you're the best" she said. Twilight looked at tails "i wouldn't mind a break, what about you" she asked. Tails nodded at her "yeah, sounds like fun" he said. He turned to pinkie "so when's the party" he asked. Pinkie thought for a second "tomorrow night" she answered. She then spun around to face shadow "wanna go tell everypony" she asked. Shadow agreed silently. Twilight got her attention "we'll help you" she said. Pinkie jumped up and down "okay go tell fluttershy and knuckles, me and shady can get the word to everypony else" she said. Pinkie bounced out of the library with shadow following her. Twilight and tails headed out too.

While tails and twilight were walking sonic and rainbow dash ran up to them. Sonic greeted tails "hey buddy, what are you guys up to" he asked. Tails smiled at him "pinkie's throwing a party tomorrow night. We were on our way to tell fluttershy and knuckles about it" he said. Rainbow seemed excited "yes, pinkie's parties are the best" she said. Sonic chuckled "sounds cool. Mind if we join you to fluttershy's cottage" he asked. Tails and twilight agreed and they continued their walk.

Once they got to the cottage rainbow dash ran up to the door and put her hoof on it. Tails stopped her "are you just going walk in without knocking" he asked. Rainbow dismissed his thoughts "fluttershy won't mind, she doesn't have anything to hide" she said as she opened the door. They saw fluttershy and knuckles cuddling on the couch. The four of them stood in shock. Knuckles and fluttershy just sat still with red on their faces.


	18. Suit up

Sonic and tails were in a corner of the room with knuckles. Sonic chuckled lightly "i didn't expect something like this from you" he said. Knuckles just avoided eye contact. Tails put his hand on knuckles' shoulder "he's just joking, there's no reason to be nervous around us" he said. Sonic gave him a friendly smile "yeah we're friends, and we're happy for you" he said. Knuckles looked toward them slightly "thanks guys" he said quietly.

On the other side of the room rainbow and twilight were talking to fluttershy. Rainbow dash was trying to hold in laughter. Twilight shoved her slightly "rainbow don't be mean" she scolded. Rainbow collected herself "I'm sorry, it's not a bad thing. I was just caught off guard" she said. Twilight gave fluttershy a gentle smile "I'm happy for you, but I have one question" she said. Fluttershy looked up at her "yes" she asked.

Twilight looked down in thought "are you sure you wanted this, when they're going to leave" she asked. Fluttershy thought for a short moment "i think it's better to know then to wonder, what if" she explained. Twilight smiled sadly to herself "yeah, you're right" she said. Knuckles got everyone's attention "what did you guy come here for anyway" he asked. Twilight gasped "i can't believe I forgot, pinkie is throwing a party tomorrow night" she said. Fluttershy perked up a bit "that sounds fun" she said. Knuckles smiled "yeah, we'll be there" he said.

Shadow sat in a chair as he watched pinkie pie zip around the kitchen, baking an absurd amount of cupcakes. Pinkie ran up to him with a cupcake on her head "taste it shadow" she said. Shadow shook his head "i don't like sweets" he said. Pinkie started jumping up and down "taste it taste it taste it taste it" she repeated. Shadow sighed and grabbed the cupcake. He removed a curly pink hair from it and took a bite. Even though he wasn't a fan of sweets he didn't hate the taste. Pinkie was excitedly awaiting his response "so what do you think" she asked. Shadow fought back a smile "it's okay" he responded. Pinkie squeaked in happiness. She gave him a quick hug before getting back to work. Shadow smiled slightly when she turned around.

The next morning sonic was relaxing on rarity's couch. She walked into the room and got his attention "excuse me sonic would you do me a favor" she asked. Sonic sat up "yeah, what's up" he said. Rarity smiled "i need you to gather the others" she said. Sonic tilted his head in confusion "sure I'll do it, but why are we gathering" he questioned. Rarity got slightly excited "i have a gift for you and your friends but I want everypony to see" she said. Sonic nodded and ran out the door.

Later everyone was gathered at carousel boutique. Sonic stepped up "alright so what was it that you wanted to give us" he asked. Rarity cleared her throat "i finished suits for you and your friends and I'd love it if you'd wear them to the party tonight" she said. Sonic felt slightly disappointed "I'm not really a suit person" he said. Rarity ignored him and lead him into another room "just come out when you're ready" she said.

After a minute sonic walked out in a black suit with a blue tie and black dress shorts. Sonic started doing stretches "wow this is actually really good, I can still move" he said. Rarity felt pride "but of course. Tails you're next" she said. Tails walked out in a brown blazer with a tan dress shirt and a red and yellow striped tie. He started feeling embarrassed. Rarity gasped dramatically "tails you look dashing" she complemented. Tails mumbled a thanks as he walked back to the others. Knuckles went next. He was wearing a purple pinstripe suit with a matching hat. Fluttershy smiled at him "you look very handsome" she said quietly. Shadow was the last one. He was wearing a simple white tuxedo. Shadow growled "why am I doing this" he said to himself.

Rarity admired her handy work "you all are going to look amazing at the party" she said. Pinkie started jumping "oh yeah the party, come on shadow we still need to put the finishing touches on the decorations" she said as she and shadow walked out the door. Applejack started for the door too "I'll be heading out too. I still have some farm work to finish" she said. Soon everyone but sonic and rarity left. Sonic started walking to the door "I'm going for a run before the party" he said. Rarity panicked when she saw that he was still wearing the suit "wait, take that off I don't want you to get it dirty" she said. Sonic ran out the door before she could stop him.


	19. The goodbye party

Later that day tails was staring out a window. He saw the sun starting to set. Spike was resting on the couch. Tails turned to twilight's door "hey should we start getting to sugar cube corner soon" he yelled. He heard twilight's voice "yeah, I'll be out in a second" she answered. Tails turned back to the window and watched the sun as it sunk below the horizon. Tails heard twilight's voice again from behind him "okay, I'm ready" she said. He looked back at her and saw that she was wearing a blue dress with star designs. He was stunned by how beautiful she looked in it. Twilight started feeling embarrassed "why, are you staring at me" she asked. Tails collected himself "oh sorry, I just didn't expect you to be wearing a dress" he said. Twilight giggled "did you think only you and your friends were dressing up" she joked. Tails chuckled "you're right, anyway shall we go" he said. Spike got up "finally, mares take so long to get ready" he said. Twilight and tails laughed as they all started walking.

Once they got to sugar cube corner tails saw that all of his friends were there, but there were a lot of ponies he didn't know. They were probably ponies they had saved during their battles. Sonic walked up to tails. Sonic's suit was covered in dirt and grass stains. Tails chuckled "sonic, did you really get that suit dirty already" he said. Sonic smiled "yeah, rarity chewed me out when I got here" he said. Pinkie ran up to them with shadow following slowly "yay, that means everpony's here" she celebrated. They heard a voice behind them "not yet" it said.

They looked toward the door to see princess celestia. Twilight gasped "princess, what brings you here" she asked. Celestia laughed slightly "I got an invitation from pinkie pie. I heard tails and his friends were leaving so I had to come see them" she said. Twilight smile "let me introduce you to them" she said. She gestured to sonic "this is sonic" she said. Sonic gave a thumbs up and a wink "yo, sonic the hedgehog's my name, speed's my game" he said. Celestia giggled. Twilight then gestured to shadow "and that's shadow" she said. Shadow silently bowed. Twilight started looking around "i don't know where knuckles is" she said. Celestia nodded "I'll go walk around, maybe I'll bump into him" she said as she walked into the party.

The others also joined the party except for shadow. He walked out of the building and sat on a bench. He looked up at the moon until his eyes were covered by something "guess who" someone said. Shadow sighed "pinkie, let go" he said. She let him go and sat next to him "correct" she said. Shadow just continued to watch the moon. Pinkie tilted her head "why aren't you enjoying the party silly" she asked. Shadow turned to look at her "i don't like parties" he said. Pinkie's smile never faltered "well how about we have our own party out here" she said. Shadow chuckled to himself "you don't give up do you" he said. Pinkie shook her head. Shadow looked back at the moon "you're lucky I like that about you" he said. They both sat together in comfortable silence.

Knuckles was in a booth with fluttershy. Fluttershy got his attention "so, are you excited to go home" she asked. Knuckles thought for a moment "i am, to see my island and my emerald" he said. Fluttershy smiled at him "I'm happy for you" she said. She then began to frown "yo-you will come visit...right" she asked. Knuckles grabbed her hoof "i promise" he said. Fluttershy began to tear up. Knuckles worried for her "are you okay, why are you crying" he asked. She nodded her head "I'm just... really happy" she said. Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into a hug.

Tails and twilight found a quiet corner. Tails got lost in thought. Twilight seemed to take notice "is something wrong" she asked. He broke out of his thought and looked at her "sorry, I know we're taking a break but I can't stop thinking about the transporter" he said. Tails started thinking out loud "i can probably get it to send us somewhere but I don't know how to get home" he said. Twilight started brainstorming "what if you could find a high energy level in your world, then you can use that signal" she suggested. Tails thought about that for a second. His face began to light up "twilight you're the best, thank you so much. If I can get it to read the master emerald's power I can get it to send us home" he said. Twilight smiled at him "I'm glad I could help" she said. When she saw his happy face, she remembered something "oh, I actually have something to give you" she said. She used her magic to float a envelope to him. Tails took it and looked at it "what is it" he asked. Twilight smiled sadly "read that when you get back to your world" she said. Tails nodded "okay, I will" he said.

Later that night the party started to calm down. Most of the ponies had left. The only ones left were the main group and celestia. Soon celestia got up "well it was nice meeting you all, but I must take my leave now" she said. Twilight gave her a nod "thanks for visiting princess" she said. Celestia gave her a smile and a wink "thank you for having me, oh and good luck" she said. Twilight blushed when she figured out what she was insinuating. Celestia giggled and started walking away "the same to you, tails" she said as she walked out. Twilight tried to change the subject "well, it is getting late. Maybe we should get home" she said. Spike frowned "do we have to twilight" he asked. Rarity answered for her "i agree, I am tired" she said. Applejack adjusted her hat "I've still got some thing to check on the farm so I also agree" she added. The others agreed and they all parted for the night.

Back at the library tails plopped himself down on the couch "that was a great time" he said. Spike yawned "I'm going to bed" he said as he left the room. Twilight was also exhausted from the party "i should be getting to bed too" she said. Tails nodded "do you want to help me with the transporter tomorrow" he asked. Twilight smiled at him "of course" she said. She walked up to her room. Tails pulled out the envelope twilight gave him. He opened it and grasped the letter but he let go of it and closed it back up. He laid down and tried to sleep.


	20. Is this goodbye?

Two days later sonic was walking around ponyville with rainbow dash "so what do you want to do" rainbow said. Sonic thought for a moment "want to go see tails and twilight" he suggested. Rainbow liked that idea "yeah, let's go" she said. Sonic got into a racing stance "last one there is a rotten eggman" he challenged. Rainbow grinned "you're on" she said as they sped through ponyville.

Tails and twilight were quietly working on the transporter until sonic and rainbow barreled through the door at the same time "yes, I won" rainbow said. Sonic shook his head "as if, I won" he countered. Twilight got their attention "is there a reason you barged in like that" she said. Sonic rubbed the back of his neck "sorry, we wanted to see how the transporter is coming along" he said. Tails gestured to the ring-looking machine "we were just about to test it actually" he said. Tails put the seven chaos emeralds into seven slots. He then turned to a screen and pressed a few buttons. The middle of the ring began to glow and suddenly turned into a blue portal. The four were surprised that it was working. Tails turned to sonic "sonic, it's time. Get the others" he said.

After a few minutes the others walked in along with eggman with his hands tied behind his back. Knuckles walked up to the portal "are you sure this will work" he said. Sonic pulled eggman to it "let's see" he said as he pushed eggman through the portal. After a second sonic turned around "yeah, seems like it works" he said. Applejack gave them a tip of her hat "looks like this is it" she said. Rarity smiled at them "i do hope to see you all again" she said. Rainbow stepped up to sonic "next time you come, I'll beat you in a race" she said. Sonic threw up a thumb "I'll be looking forward to it" he said.

Pinkie walked up to shadow. Her hair seemed deflated and she had a sad look on her face "I'm sad that you're leaving" she said. Suddenly shadow pulled her into a hug "smile" he whispered to her. He let go of her and immediately jumped through the portal. Pinkie was shocked but she smiled anyway. Knuckles turned to fluttershy and saw that she was trying to hold back tears. Knuckles put his hand on her head and she looked up at him "let it out" he said. She dug her face into his chest and started crying. After a few seconds she stopped and he stood in front of the transporter with the others. Sonic elbowed him with a sly smile "how cute" he said. Knuckles growled "shut up" he said with gritted teeth.

Twilight and tails stood in front of each other. Tails rubbed the back of his neck "I'm not very good with good byes" he said. Twilight just hugged him "it's not good bye, just a see you later" she said. Tails smiled at her "you're right, I'll see you later" he said. Twilight felt tears threatening to fall but she fought them back "i can't wait" she said. They separated and tails walked back to the portal. Sonic jumped through the portal followed by knuckles. Tails looked back at twilight for a moment before he took the emeralds out of the slots and jumped through the portal. Without a power source the portal slowly dissipated. Rarity walked next twilight "are you alright darling" she asked. Twilight nodded with a genuine smile "yes" she said.

Tails emerged in front of the master emerald shrine. He saw sonic and knuckles "where is shadow and eggman" he asked. Knuckles shrugged "they were gone when we got here" he said. Sonic stretched "so tails, what are you going to do now" he asked. Tails seemed to remember something "I'm going to head back to my workshop" he said then walked away. Sonic smiled as he felt familiar wind brush over him. He quickly ran off in a random direction. Knuckles turned around and walked up to the emerald. Rouge walked out from behind the master emerald "back from vacation huh" she said. Knuckles growled at her "what are you doing here" he said. She chuckled "i think you mean, thank you" she said. Knuckles gave her a questioning look "what are you talking about" he asked. Rouge crossed her arm "stealing the master emerald is no fun if you're not trying to stop me" she said. Knuckles put his fists up "this isn't a game" he said. He tried to punch her but she dodged and started flying "I'll be back for the master emerald tomorrow" she said as she flew away. Knuckles calmed down and sat in front of the emerald. He looked up at the sky "I'm back where I belong" he said to himself. he put a hand on his chest "but then why does my heart hurt so much" he said.

Sonic stopped running and sat on a tree branch. He started to fall asleep until he heard screaming "sonic, how dare you leave me for so long" amy yelled. Sonic started to panic "oh amy, I can explain" he said defensively. Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer "explain it to my hammer" she said. Sonic started to back up "oh I forgot I'm late for that thing" he said as he ran away. Amy started running after him.

Shadow got back to his house. He entered the dark building and laid down on his bed. He noticed something on his nightstand. It was a framed picture. He picked it up and saw that it was a picture of him and pinkie. He didn't remember taking that picture "how the hell did she even-" he stopped. He smiled slightly at the picture "i should probably stop questioning her" he said as he put the framed picture back on his nightstand.

Tails walked into his workshop and walked through the darkness until he reached a desk with a small lamp. He turned the lamp on and pulled out twilight's letter. He opened it and began to read.

_Dear tails_

_If you're reading this, it means you made it back to your world so congrats. I gave you this letter so I could tell you something I didn't have the guts to tell you in person. I like you. Not in a friendship sort of way. I think you know what I mean. I'm sorry that I had to confess this way but I have hope that you'll come and visit. Whether you share my feelings or not I look forward to the next time I get to see you._

_Yours truly, twilight sparkle._

Tails smiled as he held the letter close to his chest. He folded the letter and put it in a desk drawer. He walked over to an open window and looked up at the sky "i can't wait to see you again, twilight sparkle" he said to no one.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself.**


End file.
